


New Neighbor

by RedCoatsRedder



Series: Supernatural Shorts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean wearing booty shorts, Destiel - Freeform, Don't Ask, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its supposed to be funny, M/M, Other, Sabriel - Freeform, This is my attempt at crack, at the end, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: Based off a Pinterest post.Castiel is a single father who just moved into a new house with his daughter, Claire. And their new neighbor washes his car every weekend...in booty shorts.





	New Neighbor

Castiel Novak was a single father. He loved his daughter, Claire. They had just moved into a new house in a new neighborhood, ready for a new start.

And it was great. The house was perfect, their neighbors were friendly, and everything was good. The only problem, well, it wasn’t really a problem, per se.

They had a neighbor. A neighbor named Dean Winchester, who lived in the house right next door to them. He and his brother Sam were living together, as Castiel had found out when they dropped by to say hello and welcome them.

“Hi, welcome to the neighborhood! I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean.” Sam was the taller one, though Dean was older.

Castiel invited them inside and introduced them to Claire. He found himself sneaking glances at Dean. The man had gorgeous green eyes. And whenever he saw Cas looking at him, he’d smile.

Claire was quick to notice this and point it out to Castiel.

They didn’t see the Winchesters again for a few days, until one Saturday proved to be particularly bright and warm. Castiel went outside to grab the mail, and stopped short to watch what was going on in his neighbor’s driveway.

Dean was washing his car. He had a very nice car, a 1967 Chevy Impala. He’d talked about it the day he and Sam had visited. He called it “Baby”.

This was perfectly acceptable. People washed their cars all the time. Except Dean was doing it in denim booty shorts that clung to his body. And nothing else, save for some sort of amulet around his neck.

Damn, he was muscular. Castiel felt a blush rise on his face. Dean stretched to wipe at the center of the car’s roof. His shorts slipped down a little, revealing the waistband of his boxers.

Cas was fucked. He started to head back towards his house at the very moment that Dean turned around and saw him.

“Hi Cas!” Dean’s smile was brighter than the sun overhead. As he turned around, the hose that he had been spraying the car with sprayed all over Cas. Dean’s eyes widened and he rushed forward.

“Shit, man, I’m sorry. Uh, hold on, I’ll grab you a towel.” He rushed back over to his car, grabbed said towel, and presented it to Castiel. Who was trying very hard not to blush. Well, more than he was already.

Dean was still standing in front of him.

Stupid attractive neighbor.

The week passed by, and Saturday rolled around again. Castiel was bringing Claire home from her new friend’s house after a sleepover. He pulled the car into the driveway and saw, to his horror (and delight), that Dean was washing his car again. Wearing the denim booty shorts again.

Sam came outside and said something unintelligible, and Dean leaned against the car. Sam laughed and went back inside.

Cas got out of the car slowly, but Dean had heard the vehicle approach. He saw Castiel and winked. Freaking winked.

“Dad, I think he likes you.” Claire said suddenly. Castiel covered her eyes with one arm. She didn’t need to see this, but she also didn’t need to see the bright blush covering his face.

In the end it was Sam who got them together.

It was a Thursday when it happened. Someone knocked on the door, and Castiel went to answer it.

“Oh, hello Sam.” The younger Winchester was standing on his porch, holding a bouquet of roses. “Uh, can I help you?”

Sam presented him with the flowers. “These are from Dean. It’s taking too long for you two to even acknowledge the fact that you’re crushing on one another big time, so I decided to step in. And Claire mentioned you liked roses.”

Castiel stood in shell-shocked silence for a few minutes, until he managed to stammer out his thanks. Sam smiled and turned to go.

“By the way,” he called over his shoulder. “I helped Dean find a decent restaurant. You’ve got reservations and he’s picking you up tomorrow night at six.”

Castiel had the best neighbors and the best daughter. Which reminded him....

“Claire!”

*two months later*

“Dean, my brother is coming over to dinner tonight. He’s bringing his boyfriend; apparently they met online and have been going out for a few weeks. Are you up for meeting Gabriel?” Cas said over the phone.

“Sure thing. I can bring pie.” Dean replied.

“It’s settled!” Castiel grinned. He hadn’t seen Gabe in a while, even though his brother lived close by.

The next night, Dean came over to help Cas and Claire cook. He also brought an apple pie, which made Claire promptly declare him the best person ever, earning a mock-wounded glare from her father.

When the doorbell rang, Castiel rushed to answer. Gabe stood in the threshold in all of his (short) glory.

“Cassie! Long time no see.” Gabriel gave a Cheshire smile. “And this is-“ Dean cut him off abruptly.

“Sam?”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this sucked but popular demand wanted a fanfic so um yeah I tried. 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos?  
> And check out some of my other works!


End file.
